A Dystopia For All
by ArkyChan
Summary: A story of life after the technological revolution. It only took ten years to create such a boom in technology that would've normally have taken centuries. But with all good things come great consequences. They must face apocalypse and a new looming evil.
1. Introduction

A Dystopia for All

_For around a decade after Nightmare Moon's plans for eternal night were ended, the lands of Equestria were ruled by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in balanced harmony. All the ponies lived peacefully together under the watchful eyes of their glorious leaders. Life had gone on well for the little ponies of Equestria. As time passed within the decade, technology had gotten increasingly advanced. _

_Magnificent machines were being built. Cars were being mass produced in factories. Technology was evolving much quicker in Equestria than ever. But constant upgrades meant outdated machines, constantly tossed away or upgraded to a more efficient model. Places where fields and forests used to reside were transformed into junkyards and wreckage heaps. Pollution smoldered the skies. The economy collapsed with a loud bang, killing many with famine and lack of shelter. Cities went from trying to make more fuel efficient vehicles to trying to figure out how to run. Everypony was helpless, trapped, and scared._

_Princess Celestia and Princess Luna both tried to bring peace, but the damage was already done. The environment was crippled, and so was everypony's life. Life seemed to be ending, especially for the (what used to be) small town of Ponyville. The small civilization tried to, against all odds, survive by being calm and collected in this almost apocalyptic chaos that they have brought on themselves._

**Three weeks before the absolute collapse:**

"Thanks for letting us stay with you during these awful times, Twilight. It means a lot to us." Rarity said as all five of Twilight Sparkle's friends entered the Library single file.

"It's no big deal, girls. I know everypony's going through rough times. Plus, you're my best friends. I'd never leave you without a safe place to sleep." Twilight said with a small grin appearing on her face.

"Rough times I'll say. The boutique is surrounded by poor ponies that have nowhere to go. Sometimes I wonder why it hasn't been broken into yet. But I know it will be soon. It's bound to happen in such utter disarray." Rarity groaned with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Th' apple orchards have been dyin' and sometimes ah hear trees crashing down. I think they're being chopped down and raided. Big Macintosh told me to stay with you and that he would watch Applebloom." said Applejack as she was pacing back and forth.

"All the critters ran away a few weeks ago when I was asleep. I don't even know why…" Fluttershy started to cry.

"And I figured that if something bad happens, it would at least happen with all of us together as friends." Rainbow Dash announced with a bold smirk.

"Hey Twilight! Twilight! Twilight! What's going on Twilight? Why's the sky smoggy and why's the air so bad and why's everypony so nervous? Huh? Huh? Huh? Is the world going to explode? Oh no! What if it exploded…and then exploded agai—"

"Pinkie! Stop! Everything is going to be ok. Just calm down, please. Anyways…" Twilight yelled, obviously annoyed at Pinkie's rambunctious behavior.

Twilight continued, "…I've prepared a supply of food that should last us at least a few months and I made sure the water pipes weren't clogged or broken so we have drinking water and bath water. I've laid cushions out so everypony has a place to sleep. I want everypony to try to make the best of this situation. I promise all of you that we will get through these tough times. The princesses are working hard to end this chaos."

**Two weeks before the absolute collapse:**

"Twilight, I'm scared…" uttered the little yellow Pegasus softly. She was trembling heavily, which was normal for her, but Twilight could tell she was much worse than usual.

"Fluttershy, I know how you feel, but the Princesses are trying their best to undo this damage."

"But Twilight, the forests are being destroyed and the air smells so heavily polluted. It smells like a mix of fire and metal…or something…else…" Fluttershy said, trailing off.

"Fluttershy, what are you getting at?" Twilight questioned. She was getting awfully nervous at what she thought Fluttershy was talking about. For the last couple years, times have been stressful. Since the economy was crashing down on everypony, it has been rough trying to live on a normal pony's salary. Even those richer ponies who used to live in style were sharing the same hellish experience as the trampled on, meager ponies.

"Well Twilight, it's just that…" Fluttershy started to talk in a whispering voice. "In many places, there have been reports of horrible things like big riots and other really scary things…and in riots people usually die. What if it's not metal we smell? What if it's…blood?" Fluttershy was now staring at the floor, looking like she was about to cry.

"Fluttershy, I'm sure the Princesses are figuring some way to help us get out of this mess." said Twilight Sparkle with false confidence. Secretly she knew the two great ponies she looked up to were unable to help for an unknown reason. She sent them letters upon letters, but stopped receiving replies recently. She wanted to investigate, but had no way of doing so. It wasn't very safe to leave your house because the beggars would follow you desperately, and thieves could beat you and steal your possessions. It was a horrible thought. The more desperate ponies killed others who walked outside in hopes of uncovering a small pack of food, water, or medicine. Barely anypony dared to leave the small comfort they had left to walk into what used to be familiar territory. Keep in mind that this was before the collapse, when a string of hope was still flying through the air.

"Oh and Twilight," Fluttershy said as she was lifting her head up "I don't feel safe out there. I live on the edge of the town, you know that. It's pretty far away. I was out there a few minutes ago, and I don't have the strength to go out again. Please Twilight; may I stay here for the night?"

"Of course Fluttershy, I wouldn't want to go out either; it's just too unstable out there."

Fluttershy slowly walked towards Twilight Sparkle, slowly increasing in speed. When she was within reach of her, she grabbed Twilight in a crushing hug, tears flowing from her large, jeweled eyes.

"I want all this to end."

"I know Fluttershy, I know…"

**One week before the absolute collapse:**

Twilight woke up in the middle of the night. She didn't know why, but she remembered at the end of her dream was a loud shattering noise. **A shattering noise! **She rushed down the stairs and barely saw a masked unicorn through the darkness. She was being robbed!

"Get out! RIGHT NOW!" She said; her voice drowsy and shaking. The robber just stood there, as if he or she wasn't expecting to be caught. Then after a few awkward seconds, the intruder charged at Twilight with its head lowered and its horn poking straight forward. Twilight was still sleepy but could narrowly avoid the intruder's attack. The intruder instead hit the wall and fell to the floor. The loud thump of the smack woke all the residents in the house, being all her friends. The five came rushing down the stairs to see what caused the loud noise that had awoken them from their borderline horrible dreams. Twilight Sparkle flipped the light switch to reveal that the window was shattered into little fragments, and that the intruder had accidentally cut him/herself on the fragments still attached to the window sill. Together, shocked, they group of friends slowly took off the mask to see who it was. They already saw it was a blue unicorn. When the mask was off, they saw that it was a male. He looked like a young adult, younger than the mares he had tried to rob. He looked like he bumped his head too hard on the wall, as he was still unconscious.

"See Twilight, we aren't even safe in our homes anymore. This is just getting to be way too much." An angry Rainbow Dash growled aggressively. "I say we take this robber and show him he broke into the wrong pony's house!"

"Uhhhh…" groaned the young robber appearing to be waking up. A now very angry Rainbow Dash kicked him with her hind legs, knocking him unconscious again.

The robber pony woke up in a bed in a room that looked strangely like the room he was in before. That's because it was still Twilight's house. His eyes slowly unsealed and rose at such a slow pace to allow his eyes to adjust to the light. He noticed he had dried blood on his face and a very sensitive bruise near his eyes and cheeks. He heard a few loud voices, but couldn't understand what was being said as all he heard was mumbling. His ears eventually caught on around the middle of the conversation.

"…should just throw him out! He doesn't deserve to be nursed back to health. For all we know he would've killed us in our sleep if Twilight hadn't woken up." A still very angry Rainbow Dash argued.

"Nah listen here, sugar cube. This pony is so thin he looks like a walkin' skeleton. He obviously jus' wants some food or shelter." Applejack explained calmly.

Then Rarity cut in. "Well obviously he's just a ruffian who likes breaking into innocent pony's houses. I say we throw him out to the beggars. Maybe then he will learn his lesson." As everypony was arguing, Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle approached the bed. They gave a long look at this mysterious pony. They both thought they should at least give him a chance to explain before making any decisions. The unknown robber pony was now looking at them with a curious stare, as if wondering where he was. All the ponies except Twilight and Fluttershy were still arguing.

"Applejack, don't be so trusting. Rainbow and I both agree he has no place among us. He should have just asked us for help instead of committing the act of burglar—"

"W-where…am I?" came a voice from the bed. Everypony quickly stopped talking and cautiously walked towards the bed. No one really knew how to react. It was an awkward silence as the bedridden pony was looking at all the others, only receiving cold stares in return. "What happened? Where am I and why is my face bruised?" The pony said, attempting to break the silence.

After around 30 seconds, Rainbow Dash was the one to tell him.

"You broke into my friend's house and I kicked you, long story short. Now she's nursing you to good health, even though you don't deserve it one bit." Rainbow Dash was infuriated at how Twilight could do that to someone who threatened their lives.

"Now Rainbow," Twilight tried to explain, "He looks so starving and dirty. We can't just sit idle and let him suffer. We need to help him. I can tell he just wants help."

"Help? We're the ones who need help. Now that the window was bashed open, anypony can just climb right in—"

"With the broken shards standing straight up, ready to jab a pony's hooves? I don't think so." Twilight interrupted.

"Fine, do what you want with him, but I won't have any part in helping."

"Pinkie," Twilight said as she turned her hear to the pink party pony. "What do you think about him?"

"I think we should help him. He looks so sad and lonely. Maybe we could be his new friends!" The pink pony exclaimed.

"Well then Rainbow, that's four versus two. We're helping him and that's final." said Twilight in a very serious tone.

The fighting stopped verbally after those words, but not mentally. A day went by; the group letting this new pony sleep. No one went upstairs during the day. There was barely any talking between the two sides; Rarity and Rainbow Dash against Fluttershy, Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie. They stayed inside for protection against the hell known as Ponyville. Twilight continued to write letters only to receive no response. She was so frustrated at this; she felt her world breaking apart. The others stayed together in the house for days; making plans for what they would do after this returned to normal, talking cheerily to one another, their differences about the new pony slowly even out.

**Six days before the absolute collapse:**

The next day the bedridden pony finally decided to go downstairs. He slowly and painfully rose out of bed his mane ruffled and somewhat covered in dry blood. He crept down the stairs without taking a bath as he thought they were barely tolerating him lying in bed and that if he was to take a bath, he would be wasting the little water there was running. He walked past the little yellow Pegasus, still lying in her bed sleeping ever so gracefully. The first step he took on the stairs made a loud creaking noise, revealing his position.

"Fluttershy! Finally you're up. You've been asleep longer than usual—oh it's you…" said a depressed little Twilight Sparkle. Rarity and Rainbow Dash gave him an angry look and stormed out of the room. The pony slowly walked down, step by step, with his muscles aching. When he reached the bottom, he just stared at the ponies. After another long and awkward stare down, he trudged along towards the door. Twilight held out her hoof, telling her friends to let her handle this.

"Wait, where are you going?" Twilight asked as the rest of the ponies just stared questioning the situation.

"Home." responded the blue unicorn.

"But why would you leave now? We agreed that you could stay as long as you'd let us help you."

"I don't need your help. I do fine on my own."

"Then why did you break in. Is that how you live your life? By stealing and making other ponies miserable?"

"If you put it that way, then yes. That's how I live."

"Do you know how that affects other ponies? It cripples their lives. It makes them feel hopeless and vulnerable, stealing their possessions."

"I know it affects me just fine and dandy. I stay alive to tell my story. I tell the story of survival. I don't waste my time waiting around for two mares sitting on their ASSES, laughing at how pathetic and weak we are, to fix what they let happen in the first place. DO you remember what it was like before all this? When did you ever see a sign of help from our 'beloved' princesses?"

"Don't insult them. Don't EVER insult them. They have ruled our land since the beginning of time. You will show Princess Luna and Princess Celestia respect!" Twilight barked, no doubt regretting helping the rude intruder.

"I knew we shouldn't have been taking care of him! What did I tell, you Twilight?" Rainbow Dash yelled, coming into the living room. "First he tries to rob us of what little we have left and now he's mocking the princesses? I think he deserves another hoof to the face!" Rainbow charged at the blue unicorn, but his horn lit up and glowed as bright as a ball of fire. With that he easily froze the Pegasus in her tracks, dropped her to the floor, and slid her back against the wall.

"You'd better think about what you are going to do before you actually do it. Now if you lovely ladies don't mind, I'll be leaving now; out of your precious little manes." said the still unnamed unicorn.

"Wait…"

"What do you want, you imbecile?" he suddenly raised his volume, looking at Twilight.

"You're…bleeding." She looked at him with a shocked expression, pointing her hoof towards his abdomen. And there it was; a big cut across his stomach, where he cut himself on the glass during the break in, dripping blood onto the floor.

"Why yes…I guess I am…" said the blue unicorn with a blank expression on his face. "I believe you're right."


	2. The Journey

It was obvious the moving around that he had done had reopened and cracked the not yet healed injury. The other ponies just stared at him; their faces all fixed upon the dripping cut and the fact he wasn't caring a single bit about it. This unicorn simply sat down and stared at it; still a blank stare on his face. Twilight, finally coming back to reality started walking up to him. But as soon as she got within a few feet, he said:

"What are you doing?" asked the bleeding pony.

"I'm trying to look at it. It's…bleeding pretty quickly." The helpful purple unicorn said.

"I don't need your help, damn it. I know how to take care of a wound by myself."

"Then stop staring at it and do something!" exclaimed Twilight. It was obvious she couldn't take him just sitting there when he was in a medical emergency.

"Fine then, your highness." said the unicorn. He put on a smug grin and aimed it at Twilight. She just stared at him in awe thinking how dumb a pony could be. Suddenly, interrupting her thoughts, a bright glow appeared from the unicorn's horn. The wound was also glowing. As the seconds went by, the blood stopped gushing and the blood already spilt was flowing back into the wound. The wound then sealed up behind skin and fur. It looked as if he never even got injured. He earned a startled gasp from Twilight and the rest of the gang. His smug look only disappeared for a moment as he went to look at the place where the wound used to be.

"Told you so." the unicorn said with the grin reappearing on his face. "Now unless you'd like me to find even more ways to prove you wrong, I'd just let this little baby unicorn walk out with no more interruptions." He said as he started to turn around to the door.

"But…but" Twilight stammered, "How did you do that?"

The unicorn turned his head and sighed. It was clear he just wanted to leave the building.

"You REALLY don't want me to leave do you? Fine I'll tell you my little story. Does that sound fine with you?"

Applejack shook her head to get rid of the trance. "H-Hey, don't you mock us. W' tried to help ya."

He just gave a little chuckle. "Nice job you did there. You throw me in a bed just to find out I can heal myself. You girls are completely FUCKING hysterical! Next you'll tell me that you want me to stay so I can HELP! Let me HELP by eating all your rations and wasting your precious water down the drain. Your ideas are class A GENIUS!"

"Twilight, on second thought, ah don't think we should let him stay with us anymore." whispered Applejack as she was shaking very nervously. "He scares me, ah' say get him out. He seems mentally unstable."

"Listen here you hick; I'm not mentally unstable. I just don't like stupid ideas coming from stupid girls who have NEVER seen what it is like to be a poor scrap of a pony." He looked down for a few moments, then when he looked back up, his eyes were tearing up. A stream rolled down his cheeks and plopped onto the floor. He sat down on his hind legs, and began to violently sob.

"Would it help to tell us about what happened?" Twilight asked, curious about the origin of this very insane and angry pony.

"You know what. I think it would help me to get it off my chest. It would probably help you decide what to do with me, too." He took a deep breath and started telling his long story. "When I was a young little colt, my parents were alcoholics. I was told if I brought enough loot, I wouldn't get beaten and I'd be allowed to sleep in the house for once. And every time I came home, I was scolded for not bringing enough. It wouldn't matter if I brought home a diamond covered gold bar. I was treated like shit all my life. And I think that's all you need to know."

"That seems very…traumatic. A childhood like that can ruin somepony's whole life." A spark of comfort trailed from her voice. "But you never did tell me where you learned that spell."

"I learned from my dad. He taught me the spell in case I ever got a mild injury. A dead pony can't make money. But why do you care? What's so important about a petty criminal like me?"

"If-if you don't mind me interrupting; a lot of things can be important about anypony." Everypony turned their attention to the little yellow Pegasus walking down the stairs.

"Fluttershy how long have you been there?" Twilight asked.

"Oh…I've been here for a while, not trying to interrupt the fight. I saw what he did though; using magic to heal himself. I've never seen that before." Fluttershy said with a peak of interest at the fact he actually could heal himself using magic. "I didn't want to interrupt because I thought I might make this all worse."

"Fluttershy, ya' never make arguments worse, sugarcube. Y' know that." Applejack said sweetly. "Nah get on down, here. We need your help."

Fluttershy stepped down from the top of the stairs at a rapid pace. She knew that this whole fight was very consequential. She stepped into place right beside Twilight and whispered into her ear.

"Twilight please give him a chance. Look at how he's become. He needs help. Please Twilight, I really think you should—"

"Yeah let me stay. I promise I'll be a good boy for you." His sadness from earlier turned into a somewhat pompous smile."

"But you said you didn't want to stay. What made you change your mind?"

"Twilight is it? Well Twilight, what made me change my mind was the fact that I realized one thing. I'm a loser. I have nowhere to go. I've been sleeping in the shed of some farmer. It was a very small shed."

"Is that what ah' heard a few nights ago, comin' from the shed? Ah' thought it was just some critter hiding out in there. Ah' ought to kick him in the flank right now!"

"Applejack please calm down." Twilight then looked towards the young pony, "We have enough supplies to last a while. I have extra cushions for beds. We could allow one more pony in."

"Why thank you, Twilight. I appreciate the thoughtfulness. I accept your offer." said the pony.

"Oh, we also never got to hear your name. Could you tell us?"

"My parents never really gave me a name. One day I just got so excited with my thievery I started calling myself 'Umbra'."

"Well Umbra, It's nice to meet you." said Fluttershy. "It's a very mysterious name."

"Thank you. What's your name, sweetie?"

"It's…Fluttershy." She said as a blush covered her cheeks.

Twilight sparkle gave Umbra a quick introduction to all the ponies, receiving mixed reactions. Fluttershy being surprisingly open to the new pony, AJ, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash all very angry at him, Pinkie being…well…Pinkie, and herself, which it was painfully obvious Umbra didn't care about her in the slightest bit. But after the introductions he found time to talk to a few of them in more detail, Twilight not being one of his first choices. The first he talked to was Applejack, who cast an almost murderous glance at him.

"Hey Applejack," his smile showing an awkward fakeness to it, "I'm sorry about the whole 'hick' thing and the shed thing and I was hoping you could maybe…forgive me a little."

Applejack simply turned and started to strut away, ignoring his bogus attempt at kindness. He noticed this happening and shouted "Hick!"

And in return he received the most brutal kick to the knee he ever felt. Apparently he was never going to be forgiven by AJ. He tried to talk to Rainbow and Rarity, but to no avail. He talked to Fluttershy but she never responded back, probably because he was still kind of a stranger. Pinkie Pie was too insane for his tastes. He talked to Twilight about important subjects involving what he was calling "The Absolute Collapse". She tried to shrug him off, but he was persistent.

"So Twilight, do you happen to be Twilight Sparkle? Princess Celestia's shining student?"

"Yes I am. I don't know why that has relevance right now—"

"So you've been in contact with the Princesses? What have they been saying?"

"Well we haven't been in contact for a few weeks now. The last thing she said to me was about doing important business in Canterlot. She didn't explain it in great detail but it sounded important. I've also received letters from Princess Luna. It's weird though; she stopped responding before Celestia, not at the same time."

"Are you sure about that? Let me have a look at some of the lette—"

"Uhh, I don't think you should. Only I am allowed to see them."

"I see…" said Umbra with an unimpressed look on his face. Twilight was feigning a smile in hopes to drive Umbra's interest away. "That's fine by me. It is your business." The subject was then officially dropped…for that day.

**Five days until the absolute collapse:**

The day was mostly uneventful for the girls, arguing about Umbra's presence, yet even with Applejack now being on the side against Umbra, he was still allowed to stay. Umbra, on the other hand, had a lot of work to do; work that came naturally to him. He snuck over and started quietly opening cabinet drawers, ruffling through Twilights possessions, shifting their positions, looking for a very specific set of things. After minutes of searching around Twilights house, trying to avoid the other ponies, he found his jackpot.

"What are you doing?" asked a now adolescent purple and green dragon, appearing from the top of the stairs. "Why are you going through Twilight's things?"

"Who are you, pipsqueak?" Umbra chuckled while saying it. Even though he has never seen a dragon up close before, he didn't really treat this like an abnormal event.

"I'm Spike, Twilight's most trusted friend, and you're rooting through her things."

"So? What are you going to do about it?"

"Do you know what dragon fire can do to a pony's skin?" Spike intensifying his look onto the thieving pony.

"Do you know I don't care?"

"I know who you are. Twilight told me. Letting you stay in this house doesn't mean she's letting you steal her things."

"Listen, lizard. I'm not stealing from anypony. I don't steal from ponies who take me in and let me live with them. That's all you need to know. Now get lost."

Spike couldn't take the verbal assault. He charged towards Umbra and grabbed hold of his neck. Umbra dropped what he was holding during the struggle: two pieces of paper. The fight raged between Spike and Umbra, viciously clawing and hoofing at each other. They cut and scratched at each other, wrestling and savagely biting at each other. It went on for minutes until everypony joined them downstairs.

"Spike! Umbra! What is going on? Get off of each other now!" screamed Twilight, furious at both of them, yet more anger focused on Spike, with an added hint of disappointment.

"He was rooting through your things, just like the thief he is. Twilight why would you accept anypony like this? Well now we caught him red hoofed. You should just kick him out right now for stealing—"

"Evidence."

Twilight was getting agitated right now. "What are you both talking about?"

"Umbra was looking for loot to steal, I saw him."

"You mean these two letters from the Princesses?"

Twilight's enraged face instantly became a trembling expression of horror. "What were you doing looking through my documents? Those are private property, my most valuable items."

"Oh they are definitely valuable. Now that everypony is down here, I'd like to convey a little message to you all. Your friend Twilight has been keeping secrets and important knowledge away from you."

"What the hay are you talking about?" questioned Applejack.

"These are letters from the Princesses with proof that there will be an "Absolute Collapse", and that it will happen very soon. It also states that Celestia is planning more than she wants us to see." He began reading the letters, the first from Celestia, and the second from Luna.

_To my most faithful student, Twilight_

_The destruction from the riots and criminal activities grows increasingly every day, with more innocent lives lost from murder and robberies. Many are scared to leave their homes, and my guards wish for me to be escorted for my very safety. My sister, Luna, has accepted the offer. She wished to refuse but I talked to her about her personal safety. She finally agreed and has been escorted to an undisclosed location that even I do not know. But not all is grim. I remain here in Canterlot, overseeing the rebuilding and controlling the containment procedures to make sure that everypony can be calm and live in a structurally sound civilization. The crime rates have at least dropped since a few months ago by around 20% and everypony is beginning to listen to order. I wish to meet you later within the month to discuss your future overseer position to help maintain order and peace. Until then, you have my word that the situation will be eradicated, so that we can live as happily as we did before the panic spread._

_Your loving mentor, Princess Celestia._

Rainbow Dash was skeptical. "What's so incriminating about that? Luna's been escorted by her guards to a remote area for her safety. But…I don't remember Twilight saying anything about a position with the Princess."

"That's only a part of what she wished to keep from you." Then he read Luna's letter, a much darker and opposing story:

_Dear Twilight Sparkle_

_I do not usually write letters to you, as it is my sister's job, but this is a very disconcerting time. My sister has been talking about an unknown event coming up that she calls the "Absolute Collapse". I have heard no reference to such an event, nor do I have knowledge if it is just wild speculation. Celestia told me I should not be writing to anypony and that deeply troubles me. Aside from all of the aid she has provided, she seems to have her own personal agenda. She has been speaking to her highest ranking officers about transporting me somewhere where no harm shall come to me, but as I have been currently residing in Canterlot with all of her guards swearing to protect me at all costs, and the fact that she wishes to stay where she has the most influence and power, it gives me concerning thoughts about what she wishes to do. Twilight, you must trust me on this. I believe my sister wishes to devour all the power she can get. She wants me out of the way. I overheard her secretly speaking about the "escort" that I will be provided. I will confront her about this tomorrow, but it may already be too late. Do not be so quick to trust her, Twilight. Do not let her reign supre_

The letter cut off with no sign of extra quill marks. Another thing out of the ordinary is a small stain, and it is faded so much that it couldn't be decided whether it was red or just dark brown. Everypony just stared at each other is shock. It couldn't be that their beloved, most trusted leader was trying to manipulate them, could it? Rainbow Dash, unconvinced that this was the case, demanded:

"Give me the letters. I don't believe you." She started to walk to Umbra. He laid them out on a table and let her find out. "No…it couldn't be." But it was true. They were written in each of the Princesses' writing. She then turned to Twilight. "Twilight…"

Twilight turned her head away, with a tear in her eye. "I didn't wish for any of you to be alarmed. Plus, there's no way Princess Celestia would do this to us. Princess Luna must be overreacting or have her head filled with too much speculation. I put the letters aside, thinking nothing of them. I know that there's nothing wrong with Celestia or Luna."

"Overreacting, Twilight? How could Luna's obvious cries for help be overreacting? She could be imprisoned or even killed by now. It's been weeks, with none of them responding. And you were just going to keep these for yourself to know!" Umbra yelled, pacing around Twilight.

"Twilight, because of you, the whole land of Equestria could be in danger. Does it feel good to have that resting on you?" Umbra said with an aggressive snarl. His patience was running very low for the purple unicorn. Everypony was horribly disappointed in Twilight. "Now that's all I wanted to say to you. Please resume whatever important things you were doing previously. And Spike, I'll be keeping these. SOMEPONIES don't deserve to hold onto these." He said looking at Twilight once more. Everypony returned to their activities, with the exception of Twilight. Everywhere she looked for the rest of the day, she was receiving angry looks. It was a troubling few days for her, as the others started to lighten up to Umbra, but only a small amount.

Three days until the absolute collapse:

Umbra woke up a bit earlier than everypony else. He found them all fast asleep, except for one pony; A certain yellow Pegasus. His concern for Fluttershy was higher than the concern of any other pony. He couldn't explain it. It wasn't like a crush sort of love, but like a sisterly bond that he felt. Quickly after living in the house, he learned that Fluttershy was very sensitive. He searched all over for her, trying not to wake the others. He finally found her on the top floor on the highest balcony, quietly sobbing.

"Fluttershy, is that you?"

Fluttershy instantly squeaked when she heard his voice.

"Whoa whoa, it's ok Fluttershy. I'm just here to talk. Why are you crying?"

It was hard to understand her between her sobbing and her quiet voice, but he heard something along the lines of "I just want this to end."

"Oh Fluttershy, this will all end soon I assure you." He then kissed Fluttershy's cheek softly, causing her to blush. "Now come down stairs. It doesn't make me feel good when emotionally distressed ponies are at the top of a building." Umbra said jokingly. Fluttershy either didn't get it or she didn't find it funny, but she feigned a smile anyway. The rest of the day contained little smiles, though. Twilight was once again looked on as the bad one. Umbra sat alone in the highest floor, writing a note and gathering up his share of food and water. He smiled at it and walked out the front door. Nopony noticed his disappearance until the next morning.

Two days until the absolute collapse:

"Hey Twilight! Twilight! Twilight! Get up, lazy head!" announced Pinkie Pie, her whole body bouncing up and down.

Twilight gave a yawn. "What is it Pinkie? It's 5 in the morning."

"Spike and I were talking about that new pony when I suddenly though 'Hey where is the new pony?' so we both went around asking everypony else if they saw where he was and they said 'No.' and I said 'are you sure you didn't see him?' and they were like 'uh-h—"

"Get to the point Pinkie."

"After a while we found this note on the top floor on a table."

_To the residents of this house_

_I have been fighting an urge since I read the letters that I cannot fight anymore. I have decided to leave Ponyville in search for the truth about this so called "absolute collapse". I have taken the two letters, my share of food that you assigned me and my share of water. Other than that, I have taken nothing from you but your time. I thank you for taking me in and being my friends, even though some of you were not exactly friendly towards me. And maybe, just maybe, my exit from the lives of those who didn't exactly call me their friend will be taken as an apologetic act. If not, though, then I will say it right here, right now. I'm sorry for any intrusions I have made into your lives, and I hope you can forgive me._

_Umbra_

"Everypony, including Rarity and Rainbow Dash feel a bit sorry about how they acted towards him. But the most hurt seems to be Fluttershy."

"He's…gone?"

"Yep, I guess so, Twilight. It's a shame, because I really started to like him. Oh well, there's still the five of us."

"Well then I guess that's that. If he wanted to leave the safety of this house, I hope he had a good reason."

"Twilight, I think you should go talk to Fluttershy. She seems really sad about him going. I tried to talk to her but she shrugged me off. She said she wants to be with you for a little bit." Pinkie said in a cheery voice.

"I'll be there in a second. Where is she?"

"She's on the top floor, on the balcony."

So Twilight walked up the stairs to the top floor. She saw Fluttershy standing outside on the balcony, surveying the landscape of the town.

"Fluttershy, you wanted to see me?

"Yes Twilight. I'm just really sad he decided to go. His short stay kind of cheered me up." said Fluttershy with a little smile.

"Well I'm sure he had a good reason." said Twilight Sparkle, hoping Fluttershy didn't read the note.

"Oh I hope so. It's very dangerous out there."

About 10 miles out of Ponyville trudged Umbra, determined to get to Canterlot. He was half asleep and physically exhausted, but had to persevere. He knew though that it was maybe thousands of miles away. He knew he couldn't get there alone and without transportation. But what was he to find in the middle of farmland? He continued walking for a good 5 minutes until he came upon a small farm house. It looked deserted at first glance, but his brain told him to investigate further. I mean, why else would a car be parked outside with no one occupying the building?

He crept up to the house's front windows, peering inside. He didn't see anypony in that window. He snuck around to the side and back windows, each yielding the same result. He then deemed it a safe enough opportunity to approach the front door. It was locked, but heard no one inside. After a few minutes of pondering, he decided he should enter. He didn't wish to use the front door as it was locked and was harder to bash open than a window. He shuffled to the edge of one of the side windows he could reach, and proceeded to bash it in with his hoof. It was not quiet in the slightest; in fact he heard alarm systems quieter than the glass shattering from this one window.

He stepped in a bit and no one was running to his position. Still, he was being cautious and quiet. He gently dropped into the house looking around for anypony. He checked the first floor for a sign of another pony, but found none. He carefully and lightly stepped up the stairs. They were creaking as he stepped onto them. The house had obviously seen better days. He let his guard down a little bit due to the fact that nopony had found him after making so much noise. He increased his pace towards the top of the stairs and found himself in a bedroom. He checked once more around him but found no other living thing in this house. He ran rampant through drawers and cabinets. He found a few special occasion garments, but he had no use for them. He searched the bathroom nearby and found a stock of medicine; narcotics, painkillers, bandages, and other sorts of medical items. As useful they sounded, on a journey like this, an aspirin wouldn't really help the large amount of pain that came with a stab wound or gunshot wound. After scrounging through all of the medicine, he found a few medium sized vials. As he read the labels of each one, they all said the same thing: 500 mg Morphine Sulfate and a few needles. Now THIS would definitely help the pain of such an injury. He grabbed them and shoved them into a small plastic bag he found shoved inside the cabinet. That was the only thing valuable he could find in the house. There wasn't even any key for the junky car he saw beside the farm. He walked to the front door, feeling proud of himself about the raid.

"Put yer damn hooves up! NOW!" shouted a very angry house owner holding a shotgun.

Startled, Umbra dropped the bag, yet miraculously the vials did not break.

"I said put em' up!"

"I didn't take anything valuable to a damn geezer like you. Now let me walk out of here without blowing my skull out of my head, please."

"Oh no, I already put down one of your thieving friends a while ago," he pointed his hoof towards an unmoving body of a mare and a filly outside about 30 feet away from the house, "so don't expect me to let you waltz out of here with MY possessions."

"That looks like a mother and child. What did they do to you that you thought you should shoot them for?"

"They were stealing from me. She and her little brat were walking by, stealing my precious air and stealing my precious time and focus. So I shot them dead. I don't think they even saw it comin'." He then gave a deranged chuckle. "And best of all, I didn't even shoot them in the head. I let them bleed…TO DEATH!" His chuckle turned into a psychopathic fit of laughter. "And now I get to kill another thief, stealing my damn morphine, and stealing my air."

"What does air have to do with anything?"

"Now boy, take a gander around ya'. See the trees around us?"

"What trees, you delusional fuck?"

"Exactly…" the farmer said in a tone that made Umbra's spine shiver.

"Now you step right into this corner here so I can finish this up nice and easy."

"How about you go fuck yourself in the corner nice and easy."

The farmer gave a growl and aimed his shotgun at Umbra. He fired, just to have Umbra narrowly duck under the shell's path. He ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. He locked the bathroom door and grabbed one of the needles and filled it full of morphine. He ducked into a small crawl space and waited.

"Oh please come out mister. It isn't nice to hog the bathroom. He kicked the door, but it didn't bust open. He tried again about 3 times, each time failing to knock the door open. "You make this so hard on me, boy. I'll be waiting for you when you come out. You can't stay in there forever!" Umbra waited for about 20 seconds until he heard the farmer shout. "Damn it, you really don't want to come out, do you? I'll just make this quick." He shot the hinges of the door and then kicked it down. In flew the unattached door. He looked for his target in the cabinets, behind the shower curtains, and everywhere he could think of. When his back was turned, Umbra made his move. He leapt from his hiding space jabbed the needle filled with morphine into the farmer's left eye. The farmer writhed in pain, bleeding out but unable to get up. He rolled on the floor until the medicine kicked in, which was very quickly. He stopped moving, but his other eye looked at Umbra. Umbra grabbed the farmer's shotgun and aimed it at the crazy pony's head.

"Morphine is a hell of a drug, asshole." Umbra pulled the trigger and the farmer's head blew apart, sending a spray of blood and skull fragments everywhere. He was not used to ending the life of other ponies, but he didn't mind ending this one's. He took a breather and sat against a wall. He thought back on how Twilight and her friends were. He remembered Twilight rambling on about how Princess Celestia was an amazing pony who could never do anything wrong. He remembered the complete disrespect he got from Rainbow Dash and Rarity, undeservingly. He remembered Applejack's hatred towards him, but he kind of deserved that to be honest. He remembered the insane pony who, to be honest, seemed abut as crazy as the farmer he just killed, but with a more cheery attitude. Of course that added fact made him think she was a tad bit creepier than the farmer that he had just killed. He finally thought of Fluttershy, who was overly sensitive but charming, sweet, and elegant. He missed her so much. In all honesty, he would've went back just for her, but he had more important things to think about than love. It was time he moved on away from this farm and continued his journey towards Canterlot. He collected his bag near the front door and walked outside towards the car. He popped open the fuel tank and peered inside. There were a few gallons in it, but nopony would call it even close to full. Still, that was his best chance to get to Canterlot, and he just hoped that he could go at least one hundred miles before running out of fuel. He reached his hoof towards the door to open it. Locked. Just like everything he tries to open. He didn't want to break the car's window, as it could offer slight protection, plus it would make the car look bad. But then he thought about it. The car already looked like a piece of crap. He broke the window and unlocked the car. When he got in he remembered that not only was a key used for unlocking the vehicle, but also for starting the ignition. Hey, it's not his fault for forgetting; he hasn't driven one of these in years. Luckily he still had basic knowledge of hotwiring, as he never actually OWNED any vehicle he drove. After about 5 minutes of screwing with the ignition wires, he finally got the car started. It stalled for a few minutes, with him trying to rewire it to get it back on. After that whole ordeal, he finally had a drivable car in which to continue.


	3. The Royal Pain

Umbra drove for around 20 miles when he suddenly heard a loud screeching noise, almost like a hawk. He turned and looked around him to locate the sound. He found no trace of other life in the skies. He turned to see if whatever made the noise came from behind him. Yet again he found no signs of life in the rear window, but what he did see caught him at the wrong moment. He wasn't prepared for such a sight. In the back seat, he found a small body of a colt, sitting upright with a seatbelt on; _because his biggest threat wasn't an insane farmer carving up little ponies; it was getting in an accident._ His eyes were gouged by a sharp object, yet they were still attached to his skull, mashed and destroyed. His throat was slit, and his tongue was half cut out, still hanging by the flesh and muscle. Blood was dried all around his face, a puddle still wet on the floor. Umbra wasn't ready for a sight like this, and thought he would never see anything this gruesome. He lost control of the car and it toppled off the edge of the dirt road into a ditch. It flipped over and over until it was stopped by a lone tree. It rammed into one of the low branches, busting through the back window. The branch was rammed at such a speed that, even though it wasn't sharp in the slightest, it still managed to impale the colt's corpse through the cranium. Umbra was a few centimeters in front of the tip of the branch. His bones felt like they had been crushed and he felt a strange drip running down his chest. His eyes started to close when he heard a ringing noise. He was experiencing shellshock from the collision and was losing blood at an alarming rate. His eyes finally shut; the ringing coming to a slow halt, then nothing; darkness. His two letters from both of the princesses peeked out of his sack. Especially Luna's, with the stain on it showing, though now it was a much darker red, as it was touching the blood smeared floor of the car. The letters were completely unharmed by the accident.

A few weeks earlier at Princess Celestia's Palace:

Princess Luna was in her room, alone. She has been alone for so long since the recent incidents. She was put into protective care by the guards under Celestia's orders. Extra guards that must watch her at all times to check if she is ok. A breach in the palace could cause either princess harm. Luna was worried that she was receiving a bit too much care and not enough privacy. She was very lonely in the palace at all times, not free to roam around Equestria's once beautiful forests and grasslands. She was confined to a small portion of the palace, watched by guards every step she took. She asked Celestia why she had so little freedom, and why she couldn't access some parts of the palace as well. She was only allowed in her room, restrooms, and the grand dining hall. She was not allowed in places like the armory, the courtyards, Celestia's room, and pretty much everywhere else. She was lonely, sitting in her room. She did happen to have at least one friend in this situation. It was one of Luna's guards. He was a higher ranking officer of the Equestrian Defense Force. His name was Lieutenant Thiir. He was very dedicated to the military and his duties, but was very charming and kind to Luna. They had a small, secretive relationship together. It was very unusual to everyone to be in a relationship with a guard. Often he visited her and talked to her. They usually talked about small things, and then moved into much more important details like their relationship and the outside world. They would exchange a few kisses, and lay together, happily. But one thing was strange about today. Her lover didn't arrive to talk to her today. She waited hours and hours, him being the only thing that kept her sane. She felt like no one was around in the world. She was all alone in her room. She knew that he must have a reason for this, so she snuck out of her room door.

"Where do you think you are going, ma'am?" asked an armed guard.

"Uhh…the bathroom."

"Well ma'am, it's way back in the other direction."

"Yes yes, I know. I'm just looking for something."

"Ma'am, I know you feel confined in there but you cannot come this way. Your sister's orders. I'm sorry."

"Please, let me pass. I just wish to find out why I must be stuffed in a room, told only that it's 'for my protection.' She can roam free in here and I can't? Please, if you let me pass, I promise you will be promoted."

The guard was thinking over it for a few seconds, and then finally said his answer. "Fine Princess Luna, but do not let them find you out here or they will blame me."

"Thank you, sir." She said with a nod. She slowly and carefully stepped towards Celestia's throne room. Luna heard a bit of talking from Celestia and a guard. She peered in and finally found out why Lieutenant Thiir didn't show up. He was the guard in a meeting with Princess Celestia. Luna decided to stay for a while and eavesdrop.

"But Princess, you can't just do this. She has just as much power as you. You can't expect me to follow these orders. They go against everything we've stood up for."

"Lieutenant Thiir, if you do not wish to follow these orders, you will be stripped of your rank and will be thrown out to the poor and hungry. Now go to Luna at once. You know what must be done."

"I…but…Princess…"

"Go now, or face the consequences."

"Yes your highness."

Princess Luna was in shock when she heard the words that came from her sister's mouth. She couldn't believe what was going on. She rushed to her room and hid under her bed. She was worried that they might try and kill her. She started to write a letter directed towards Twilight Sparkle, the only pony who she knew that was not working for her or living in the palace. She wrote her true feelings about the situation, panicking with every word written down, but was interrupted when she was almost done. She jumped when she heard the knocking on her door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me Luna." said Lieutenant Thiir in a grim voice. "May I come in?"

"Y-yes you may."

In came her lover who slowly approached her. He feigned a smile and hugged her. Certainly he couldn't be involved with any plans. Maybe Luna misheard the conversation or joined it at a completely wrong time. Maybe she was just panicking too much. But after a few minutes or holding each other tightly, her spirit was crushed.

"Ok boys, come in."

Luna saw as guards crowded the room. She pushed Thiir away and backed into a corner. "Thiir, I trusted you…"

"I'm sorry. I really am, but your sister is forcing this on us. We have to do her bidding. You must already know what she wishes of us if you were this prepared. I'm sorry Luna but you'll have to come with us…"

"No Thiir, I will not." She said so softly that only she could understand it.

"What was that, Luna?"

"I will NOT!"

Her horn glowed with an almost blinding brightness. The guards aimed their weapons at Princess Luna, only to have them ripped from their hooves. The guards were then tossed around the walls, slamming into each other. Luna used her magic to pick up the guns and aim them at the guards. She pulled the triggers just by thinking about it. Blood was splattered all over the walls, smears staining the carpet. A small droplet landed onto the letter she had written. She turned to the letter and, although it was unfinished, she sent it to Twilight and hoped to spread the message: Princess Celestia is a traitor. Luna walked to the doorway and saw Thiir, unharmed but scared out of his wits. He just laid there.

"Thiir, I thought I loved you, but you tried to kill me. Why!" screamed Luna, a stream of tears running down her face. His face was frozen in a mix of self resentment and fear.

"Please Luna…we weren't supposed to kill you. We were just going to transport you to your destroyed Moon Palace. Please, we would never obey an order to kill you!"

"Thiir, I would normally kill a man like you for treason. But today you will remain alive, only to be a messenger to Princess Celestia. Tell her that if she wants me out of the way, she better come to me and do it herself." She then walked away from the soldier and snuck out of the area.

Princess Luna galloped as fast as she could towards the entrance. She thought of what she would do once she escaped, and where she would go. She couldn't go to Twilight, because if Celestia were to track Luna, she would be putting her faithful student and even the whole town of Ponyville at risk. She also couldn't hide in absolute solitude, for if Celestia's guards found Luna, she wouldn't be with anypony, meaning no one would know she'd be taken to. All the thoughts ran through her head faster than she could run. All she cared about the most right now was the fact she was mere meters from the palace's exit. She was so close to freedom!

***CLICK***

The door was locked right in front of her face, but nopony was even at the door. She turned around to see a furious Princess Celestia, with hatred swelling up in her eyes.

"Hello, little sister. You weren't thinking about leaving your home, were you? That would make your older, more powerful sister **very** upset."

"Celly, why…" cried Luna, her eyes tearing up.

"Little sister, there is a new ruling over Equestria, and that involves me. Too bad it doesn't have any room for a little brat like you."

"But sister, we already have enough power. We are worshipped as goddesses by the population, and we rule over them, keeping them safe. Why would you change that?"

"It's not enough! The citizens of Equestria treat us with little respect! The young colts and fillies make a mockery of us! We raise the sun and moon for them and they shit all over us."

"That's not true, sister! They love us and they would never mock us. Please Celestia, stop this now…"

"Luna, your small words will not persuade me to reconsider. In a few weeks, I will end their pitiful lives, and those worthy of life will live under a new ruling. There will be a **PURGING!"**

Princess Luna watched in shock at her sister, obviously in a manic state. How could she betray all of her lands and ponies?

"Now guards," a large troop of armed soldiers marched up to the Celestia's sides, "take Luna away. I do not wish to see her meager little body anymore. I regret not banishing her back into the moon after the whole 'Nightmare moon' embarrassment ten years ago."

The guards slowly marched around Luna, cornering her. She knew if she tried to resist in front of her older sister, she would kill Luna in a matter of seconds. She felt the butt of a gun smack into her jaw. That was the last thing she remembered from that time.

Two days before the absolute collapse:

"…l…o?...A…e...yo…f…na…y…w…ke?"

Umbra heard a strange noise. His ears slowly picked up small pieces of audio. His eyelids separated at a snail's pace; adjusting to the light of the room he was in. He slowly looked around, his eyes still not fully opened. He saw that the room was small and not very good to look at. It looked old and plain. He slowly turned his head towards the voice he heard.

"Please tell me you're not going to black out again…" said the voice in an annoyed voice. Umbra was finally able to see the pony who was talking to him. It was a young cyan unicorn mare. She smiled when she saw his eyes fully opened. "Finally! It's been a pain sitting here for so long."

"How long have I been out?" Umbra said with a wince of pain in his abdomen.

"Only a few hours, to be honest. I've never seen anyone in your condition; alive that is. It was truly horrifying."

"H-how did you find me?"

"I heard a loud crash and found your car. I found you inside as well as your…friend." she winced as she said the last word. "I left him in the car. He looked pretty torn up from the wreck. There was absolutely no hope for him…"

"Friend…right. Well can you tell me where the wreckage is?" he said as he tried to get out of bed, only to wince in pain and fall back onto the bed.

"You're obviously not fully healed. You need to stay here in bed." said the mare.

"What exactly happened to me?"

"Your nose was broken, probably from hitting the steering wheel. Also a few shards of glass managed to cut you, one of them even penetrated your ribcage. Don't worry though, it was really shallow and didn't hit any vital organs. However, it did manage to slash a pretty big vein."

"Damn…well how long should it take to heal?"

"I'm not a doctor. I would say maybe a good few days with absolutely no movement. Moving can cause a cut to open and crack."

"I'm aware of that, miss. Anyway, you're saying I'm supposed to sit here for days doing nothing but laying down? I have much more important things that sleeping."

"Now sir, please. It's for your health. If you go moving around, you could reopen the wound and start bleeding all over again, and I'm not planning on finding your bled out corpse in another ditch."

Umbra just sighed and gave a pouty look.

"Hey you never told me your name. What is your name?" asked the cyan unicorn.

"Umbra. What's yours?"

"My name is Lyra. Is there anything you'll need? Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"No, I've already eaten before I left." That was a complete lie, but he didn't want to intrude, and he wasn't starving to death. He ignored his small stomach pains and dry throat.

"If you're sure, then fine. Just remember to call my name if you need anything. But remember, don't get anything yourself. You're still not healed."

"You've said that like three times or whatever."

Lyra sighed. "I know that. I just don't want anypony to die under my care. Anyways, I should go look for Bon Bon."

"It's been a long time since I've had bonbons. I'd love—"

"No, Umbra. She's my friend." said Lyra with an annoyed face. "She wanted to stay near the wreckage when we found you. I don't know why though. She looked horrified, but I don't think it was because of you."

"Was it the other pony in the car that she was horrified about?"

"I have no idea. She didn't tell me anything." said Lyra in a worried tone. "Just stay here. Oh! I also got all your things from the wreck. But yeah, just stay here…" she stopped because Umbra was giving her an agitated glare. She then walked out of the room and went out the front door.

"Shit…" thought Umbra, "being confined to a bed AGAIN. Aren't I the luckiest stallion? There's no way I'm staying in bed." He then took off the sheets covering him to see a large bandage around his abdomen with a pool of blood still wet inside it. "Okay, maybe I should take her advice. At least for one day." After only a few minutes, he felt a heavy surge of fatigue. He tried to keep his eyes open with all his might, but soon fell into a deep sleep.

_"God damnit, you lazy little shit." said an older man in a drunken voice. "You-you always di-di-disappoint me. Back when I was your age, my father would take his big ol' stick n' whip me wit' it..." said the man, almost falling down in a drunken haze. "for not bringin' enough money."_

_ "But daddy, you always say that. You only spend the money on alcohol." said a little Umbra colt, cowering from his father in a corner. "You always make me sleep outside. I just want to be in the house for once."_

_ *__**BUCK***_

___He kicked his son with both hind legs, almost stumbling in the process._

_ "Why don't you shut the fuck up and go back out there. There's more money…out there for you to-for you to…" his father said, fighting the urge to fall asleep. "…and…and we're kinda…outta booze here."_

_ Umbra was bruised from the kick, and his snout was dripping blood. He mustered up the courage to talk back to his father. "I don't want to. I just want to play with the other colts and fillies."_

_ "What did ya say ya fuckin' brat? If you don't get out there this second, I won't feed you again until you're nothing but a pile of bones. Now go."_

_ "No, why don't you get a job you dumb foal."_

_ "You piece of shit! How dare you talk to your father that way!" He was cornering his son. "You will learn to treat your parents with respect!"_

_ "Wait dad!"_

_ His father turned his rear legs to Umbra and prepared a very hard kick. The legs almost hit his face when he woke up, sweating and crying._

"Whoa whoa! Are you okay? You look terrible. What happened to you." said Lyra. "Hey, are you crying?"

Umbra felt his cheeks and he felt the wetness of tears.

"Did you have a bad dream?" said Lyra.

"Uhh, yes. I had a bad dream."

"What was it about?"

"It's a bit personal. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's ok. Hey who's that behind you?"

"Huh?" and Lyra turned around to see a very light tan pony with a dark blue and pink mane behind her. "Oh hey Bonbon, you finally decide to come back in?" said Lyra in a joking voice.

"Caramel is dead!"

"What!" Lyra said in complete horror.


End file.
